Obesity is the most prevalent nutrition-related problem in industrialized societies. Leptin appears to be an important signal in a feedback loop that regulates body fat mass. Diurnal variation in circulating leptin levels in relation to changes in growth hormone secretion in children will be evaluated. In particular, obese children will be studied to determine whether they have variation in the rhythmicity of leptin. (This is an ongoing study.)